To The Death
by FireIceAndRage
Summary: There is a surprise waiting for Link in the Water Temple; an enemy unlike any he has faced before...


**This started as a short story to practice writing fight scenes. And somehow turned into... this.**

**Note: I like making Dark Link more human rather than just a creature of shadows. I like making him able to bleed and feel, to have bones and an actual body.**

**If you want to read this, be warned that there's extreme violence, blood, gore, and death.**

* * *

><p>Link's entire body tensed up when the door barred itself behind him. It had become an automatic response; only the most deadly monsters would dare lock a swordsman such as himself in with them. But even as he reached for his weapon, his eyes scanned the room and found no danger.<p>

It was a very strange room, even for this underwater temple. The floor was a mirror of water which was undisturbed by his boots. There seemed to be only two walls, each with a door set into them; to his left and right, however, the expanse of water continued endlessly until mist obscured it. Ahead of him was a small island, upon which stood a single dead tree.

Seeing no other course of action, Link continued. Perhaps this would be a good room to rest, he thought to himself. If there was truly no danger, then it would be a good opportunity to sit down and let his clothing dry before he caught a cold. There was certainly nothing ahead but more and more water. The Zora tunic was certainly invaluable for swimming, but it did nothing to keep him warm and dry.

His feet touch the island and a shiver passed through him. He glanced around but saw nothing. Gripping the hilt of his blade, Link pressed onward.

He came to a halt halfway between the island and the second door, suddenly aware of three things. The first was that the other door was also locked. The second was that he was not alone. And the third... was that the water was no longer showing his reflection.

He turned.

The dark figure standing by the dead tree could almost have been his shadow. It stood the same height, its outline showed the same clothing, and even the sword and shield in its hands were shaped the same. But it stood motionless, watching through two glowing crimson eyes, even as Link began to approach it. He raised his shield, uncertain of this strange new creature.

Then Navi sped out from beneath his hat, fluttering around the creature's head, and it leapt into action. And instantly Link knew that this shadowy creature was definitely his enemy.

The two men circled each other, shields raised and identical swords held the same way. The shadow was left-handed, just like him. He struck and it did the same, the two swords clashing against each other; the shadow echoed Link's battle cry at a lower, more distorted pitch. Instantly it backflipped away, breaking Link's concentration. He raised his shield once more and tried to study the foe's attack pattern.

"Navi, what do I do?" he whispered.

The fairy, still fluttering around the shadow's head, called out in response, "Conquer yourself!"

"... Myself?"

The dark being was grinning. It was disconcerting; even its teeth were dark and translucent. It could sense Link's confusion and clearly wanted to distract his thoughts. It was working; he forced himself to watch its blade, too disturbed to look at its face.

A dark version of himself. That was what he was facing. Dark Link; that was what he would call it. It looked just like him, mirrored his attack patterns, and even moved in the same way that he did. He was used to observing foes to exploit their weaknesses, but now he would have to find his own just like his fairy companion had said.

He attacked again and Dark Link backflipped safely out of the way. Link pressed forward, striking again and again and missing each blow, determined to land a hit. The shadow dodged to the side and slipped beneath the hero's guard, dealing him a painful slice across the ribs.

He gripped his side and retaliated but the dark creature had already retreated behind its shield. It was grinning again, knowing that it had the upper hand. Link gritted his teeth and swore to himself that he would win, no matter what it took.

He lunged, aiming a stab at the dark being's chest. Suddenly a weight fell on his sword and he froze in shock. Dark Link had sprung into the air and was balanced perfectly on the blade of his sword, grinning down at him. A low chuckle escaped the creature's throat.

Horrified, Link swung his sword away and his shadow leaped off, landing lightly before him. The hero backed away as he sheathed his sword and slipped one hand into his pouch. This would be risky, but if it worked...

His fingers closed on something small and hot. Still keeping his shield raised, he pulled out the small object and held it in his palm, feeling tendrils of magic envelop his hand. He fed the spell, letting it grow.

Dark Link's expression changed to confusion when Link stepped closer, determination in his eyes. Before he could get a free strike, the hero flung his hand downward, letting out a yell as the magic exploded outward and enveloped him.

"Din's Fire!"

Dark Link clenched his teeth as the force of the magic burned his skin and pushed him back. He allowed himself to fall into the shadows, his skin and clothing sealing up effortlessly. But the pain of the burns remained, making him flinch slightly as he sprang from the water again behind Link.

The hero turned, ready for the ambush. His eyes burned with a fiery hatred and a heavy hammer was clasped in both hands. Dark Link stepped back as his counterpart swung the hammer, slamming it against the floor with a deafening crash. The shockwave sent Dark Link flying again; he sprang up behind Link once more, but the hero could see that he was weakening. The once-translucent shadows were now gradually becoming corporeal.

Link allowed his dark counterpart to approach this time, feigning exhaustion from wielding the Megaton Hammer. Dark Link wore a determined expression as he prepared to strike his foe through the heart. But once he was within range, Link turned before Dark Link could prepare himself. His face was twisted in a bloodthirsty snarl.

"Die!" the hero yelled, swinging his hammer. The shadow being had no chance to even look alarmed before the iron smashed into his right cheek. Bone shattered with a sickening crunch. The dark being's body stayed standing even as his head was wrenched to the side at an unnatural angle, blood spraying from his mouth and nose like a fountain. The hammer continued onward past Dark Link, hitting the ground with a heavy thud; Link had lost his grip on it.

The hero stood, panting, staring at his opponent. The light had left Dark Link's eyes and the right side of his face had caved in, but even in death he still wore a determined frown far too similar to Link's own. His body swayed and he finally collapsed to the floor. As he lay in a spreading pool of blood, the illusions in the room began to fade. By the time Link realized what had happened, he was standing in a room like any other in the temple; no island, no tree, and no endless expanse of water.

Shock overwhelmed the Hylian's senses and he dropped to his knees, not registering the pain of the impact. He had taken lives before, but nothing that looked and acted human. Even the Stalfos and ReDeads had been mindless reanimated corpses, not living beings. And Phantom Ganon had been nothing more than a shade.

But Dark Link had been alive and practically human, with blood and a brain – the evidence for both was splattered all over the floor. Worse, this creature had looked just like him. And he had slain it mercilessly. Perhaps he was no better than Ganondorf...

Navi flew to Link's side and nestled into his hair. She at least was undisturbed by the fight. Link risked another glance at the corpse, looking at the black hair matted with blood, the muscled forearms – all of the features that could well have been his own. The creature's face no longer even looked like a face, with bloodied shards of broken bone piercing through the mangled cheek and jaw.

He forced himself to look away and take a deep breath. Sheik and the Sages were relying on him – and Zelda, wherever she was. He needed to continue. Slowly he climbed to his feet and retrieved the bloodstained hammer, praying to the Goddesses that he would never have to use it again. And finally he turned toward the door.


End file.
